A Mother's Heart
by aiisha101
Summary: -Chap 2 up!- Uchiha Sakura died the day Haruno Sakura came back to life. Breaking her bonds with the one man she loved with all her heart, she breaks free. Too bad there’s one more thing connecting them together.-SasuSaku
1. Breaking Free

_A Mother's Heart_

Summary: Uchiha Sakura died the day Haruno Sakura came back to life. Breaking her bonds with the one man she loved with all her heart, she breaks free. Too bad there's one more thing connecting them together.-SasuSaku

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

First Chapter: Breaking Free

-

_-_

_No matter what I do…_

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to make chicken teriyaki for dinner okay?"

_No matter what I say…_

"Sasuke-kun, you're really handsome tonight!"

_No matter how I feel…_

"Sasuke-kun…I love you…"

_It's always the same…_

"Hn"

-

-

Sakura put on a happy smile just for her husband that day. No matter how much she felt sick and sore, she still waved farewell and kissed his lips goodbye for now, like she always did.

"I love you…" she whispered painfully. Sasuke caught this but shrugged it off.

And like always Sasuke would respond his usual, "Hn" and be on his way.

When Sakura heard the wooden screen closed shut, her grip on her kimono loosened and her smile ceased to exist as she slowly walked away from the front door.

As she walked through the halls of the Uchiha compound, so many thoughts whizzed past her head. She shook her head and suddenly lurched forward, clutching her stomach, when she felt her breakfast make a return.

She quickly sped towards the toilet and upchucked the contents of her stomach into the porcelain white bowl.

She made sure that her long pink hair, that she had grown long again just for him, was out of the way as she deposited her breakfast and probably her meals from yesterday into the toilet.

When the sickness ceased, she rested her back on the toilet and breathed in carefully assessing what was wrong with her.

But she couldn't think properly since her head was in such chaos and calamity that the only concluded answer she could muster was her daily life.

The life that she had once dreamed of living has now turned into her worst nightmare.

When she got herself cleaned up and refreshed, she went into her room, the room she shared with Sasuke, and neared her bedside table. She opened the top drawer and found a rectangular box.

She sat on the cushioned ledge of the window with her feet in front of her and the box on her lap. When she opened it a small sad smile appeared on her face.

She took out a couple of photos and reminiscence of the old days.

The old days where she was livelier, fuller, stronger and …happier.

_**What are we doing?**_

Sakura looked around but saw no one and dismissed the eerily familiar voice as her hallucination.

_**What had we become?**_

Sakura scrunched up her brow and concentrated where she had heard this voice before.

_**What happened to us?**_

"Sasuke happened to us…" Sakura whispered to no one.

Sakura's eyes widened and she clamped her hand on her mouth. Those words just jumped out of her mouth and she didn't even recognize her own voice.

She looked at the wedding ring on her finger, a simple golden band, and really thought about her life.

_**Does he do anything for you like he should?**_

Sakura immediately jumped up on the floor, scattering smiling photos of herself and her friends around her.

_**Does he say sweet nothings to your ear when you need it?**_

Sakura started trembling and clutched her head and shook it, willing so hard for the voice to go away, to leave her alone…to leave her fleeting beliefs intact.

_**Does he say 'I love you' like you so rightfully deserve?**_

Sakura stopped trembling and stood absolutely still. She stared at the ground, her hands still mingled in her hair gripping it tightly.

A single drop of tear escaped her eyes and landed on a photo of the genin team 7.

-

-

"No…he doesn't…"

-

-

A wave of tears cascaded down her face as her whole belief, her whole life came shattering down to earth, breaking her soul into a million pieces.

Sobs echoed throughout the empty halls of the Uchiha estate as the household's matriarch cried her whole being out.

Sakura collapsed on the floor as she clutched her stomach, another electricity of pain erupted throughout her whole being and she felt like she was about to be sick again.

_**Sakura-chan…**_

Sakura continued crying her eyes out, feeling stupid and used throughout her married life.

_**Sakura-chan, stay strong…**_

"No…no, I can't…I can't anymore…" Sakura choked in between sobs.

_**You have to…you must…**_

"I can't!" Sakura cried, "Leave me alone! Just watch me die from the inside like he does!"

_**Sakura get a grip! Stand up!**_

"No!"

_**Stand up! You owe yourself to keep fighting!**_

Sakura's tears slowly decreased in flow. She opened her once shut eyes and blinked her vivid green eyes wide.

_**Break free…**_

"Break…free?" Sakura whispered, slowly opening her cocoon up and sitting up.

_**Escape this nightmare…escape far, far away…**_

"Far, far…away…" Sakura said longingly, her tears drying, her candle of hope flickering alive.

Sakura stood up and wiped her tears with a handkerchief she found in her pocket. She picked up the photos and put it on her bedside table. She then proceeded to change into her ninja attire, carefully putting on her chunin vest.

As she brushed her long pink hair in front of a mirror she assessed her appearance. She then took out a kunai from her pouch on her thigh and grabbed a handful of her hair. With one swift move, she became a whole different person. Just like how she changed in the chunin exams.

She tidied her hair a bit before gathering up her necessities.

When she neared the front wooden slides she caught a glimpse of herself on a mirror on the wall.

Her green eyes were fogged, her lips pink and untouched, her skin porcelain white. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards into a smirk when she saw a whole new different person looking back at her.

_**Welcome back Sakura-chan…**_

Sakura opened the sliding doors and let fresh sunlight in, "Glad to be back…inner"

Sakura hadn't felt so light and free ever since she married Sasuke… and she had to admit that she loved this feeling.

As she jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards the Hokage tower, for once happy to live a new day, she promised herself that she will no longer cry, especially for Sasuke.

She will no longer hurt because of Sasuke…

She will no longer live for Sasuke…

Form now on and forever she will only live for herself and for those who truly deserved it.

-x-

**Something's not right…**

Sasuke stood in front of the Uchiha estate's sliding doors. He felt his ninja instincts kicking in and immediately sensed that something was out of place…missing.

He walked in; his footsteps were the only sound in the whole place.

Sakura wasn't around; he thought maybe she had a late shift in the hospital like she sometimes does.

He thought about picking her up but decided against it…a thought that always pops into his head whenever Sakura is out late…he always decides against it.

His mind told him to go to his and Sakura's bedroom and his feet just seemed to comply. As he came into the room the first thing his eyes caught sight of was the beige papers on the neatly made double bed.

The bed that he and Sakura slept in together, back facing back and the only time they ever made love was the night he became ANBU captain and was drunk out of his mind, only a few weeks ago.

He cautiously neared the papers, something inside of him made him feel unsettled about these papers. His eyes widened at the single word that sent him spiralling into denial.

"Divorce…?" he whispered hoarsely.

He scanned the entire document and sure enough the divorce papers were legit. Sakura already had her signature on it and he noted that she sprawled on 'Haruno' instead of 'Uchiha'.

He staggered back a bit, surprised about her decision. He looked back to the past couple of days and never did he think she would do something like this or even think about something like this…

His eye caught something in the corner of his eyesight. It was a box on Sakura's bedside table. He had never laid eyes on this object before and fuelled by confusion and curiosity he opened the box.

Photos

He emptied the whole contents on the bed and scanned through them. Every one of them had Sakura on it…happy as anything. He marvelled at the photos; it seemed like an eternity since he last saw Sakura smile like this.

**His heart skipped a beat.**

Sakura was either by herself or with her friends…friends that she doesn't associate with as much as she did…

**His heart beat faster and faster.**

Sakura looked so happy and healthy. He saw a photo, half of it hidden by another photo, and Sakura was smiling widely with cheeks painted pink and she was wearing a ruffle of white.

Sasuke removed the photo blocking the other half…

**His heart plummeted to the ground.**

It was their wedding photo…

Sakura was wearing the traditional white dress and her long pink hair was done professionally. She was dancing closely with Sasuke, a passive expression on his face. He could make out the smiling faces of their friends around them as they watched the newly wedded couple dance at their wedding day.

At the honeymoon nothing happened…Sasuke was called out for a mission and they never bothered to reschedule…HE never bothered to reschedule.

Sasuke caressed Sakura's smiling face and then looked at his own on the photo.

She looked so happy, yet he looked so dead.

He remembered being honestly glad to have been married to Sakura. He felt that she deserved to have his name since she came far and she had waited for so long.

She deserved that wedding after all.

He vividly remembered Sakura's beautiful face, cheeks pink, lips coloured red and eyes closed in anticipation.

He traced his lips, remembering the feeling of her lips on his. He hadn't complained even though he didn't want to do something that embarrassing in public.

She deserved that kiss after all.

He remembered that he didn't like dancing but it was a custom to dance especially when it was his wedding. Sakura was so happy when he danced with her.

She deserved that dance after all.

But then he remembered when he bluntly cancelled the honeymoon for an A-Class mission. Her face became disappointed and sad but then she faced him with an understanding smile and a good luck kiss on the lips.

She didn't deserve to be alone that night.

He caught sight of a photo which had Sakura dozing off under the shade of a tree, from the looks of it, cherry blossom petals around her head like a halo making her look like a sleeping angel.

He remembered the many times he wasn't with her on the joyful days like her Birthday, Christmas, New Year.

And when he wasn't holding her close and wiping away her tears on the bad times when she would sadly smile at him saying nothing was wrong when in truth she was wallowing in guilt since she lost a patient that day.

She didn't deserve his negligence.

Another photo caught his eye and it was of Sakura and her parents.

He thought back to when her parents died; his father anyway. He only stood beside her when she was mourning silently in front of their graves, her eyes yet to produce salty tears.

She never cried when she was told of her father's death. Not a single tear escaped her eyes when she found out that her had mother killed herself to be with her beloved husband.

Sakura said that her parents would've wanted her not to cry and besides, they were going to a better place, away from the hardships and sorrows of being alive on earth could inflict on you.

Sasuke thought, at the time, how ridiculous his mother-in-law had become when she killed herself on the hopes of being reunited with her husband. But now that he thought about it again, would Sakura commit suicide if he was to pass away?

He never comforted her, nor did he stay by her side when she needed him the most.

She didn't deserve his ignorance.

Amongst the littering of photos Sasuke saw a small envelope. He picked it up and opened it. He immediately recognised Sakura's neat penmanship and read the letter rather hesitantly.

-

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I'm sorry to have wasted 3 years of your life that could be spent finding someone you actually love rather than living a one-sided marriage with me. _

**It wasn't an entire waste of my life Sakura…**

_I have no idea why you married me in the first place, but then again I was never able to know what you're thinking._

**No…I just never gave you the chance to…**

_I will honestly say that…I love you and I hate you. If you still see me as a person whose life is worth appreciated then keep your mind on the love part because I still do and I think I always will. _

_Love and hate you._

**Keep loving me…please…**

_I've already signed the divorce papers that you should've already found on the bed. Sign it and be free._

**Who said I was ever trapped?**

_Be free of the burden of my unrequited love and my annoying tendencies. _

**I miss you…**

_Freedom from boring holidays and silent dinners. Breaking free from the lonely nights and heartbreaking ignorance._

**I wasn't the one who needed to be free…**

_I can only hope that you will find a person who can make your heart beat fast, who can make you happy…who can make you love. Who can offer you the things I could never give you and who will always be by your side no matter what their selfish self tells them to do…_

**I'm sorry…**

_I'm sorry if it seems like I'm running away…but Sasuke I'm just…tired. So tired. Probably of you but mainly of being not me, if that makes sense. For such a long time I wasn't me. I was your wife, an Uchiha._

_I'm probably long gone by now, beyond the borders of the fire country..._

**Come back…**

_Who knows for how long I'll be gone, maybe forever…_

**No!**

_Goodbye Sasuke-kun…_

**Sakura!**

_Love always, Uchiha/Haruno Sakura._

-

The letter became crushed and crumpled under Sasuke's strong grip. Small tears of guilt and hurt dropped to the floor.

Sasuke had always been late…

Late coming home when the massacre went on, late at the chunin exams, late in realising that nothing ever came from revenge…

And as he feels the immense pain on his fast beating heart he realises that he was once again late for something important…

He was late in loving Sakura.

In the dead of night, the last remaining Uchiha cried for the second time in his life.

Once when he lost his family and now when he lost his only love.

**Aiisha101**


	2. Son

_A Mother's Heart_

Summary: Uchiha Sakura died the day Haruno Sakura came back to life. Breaking her bonds with the one man she loved with all her heart, she breaks free. Too bad there's one more thing connecting them together.-SasuSaku

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

Second Chapter: Son

-

_Previously…_

_**Does he do anything for you like he should?, Does he say sweet nothings to your ear when you need it?, Does he say 'I love you' like you so rightfully deserve?... "No…he doesn't…"**_

_In the dead of night, the last remaining Uchiha cried for the second time in his life.  
__Once when he lost his family and now when he lost his only love._

-

-

Tsunade looked at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. He looked stoic and dead and yet you can clearly see immense pain in his eyes.

Ever since Sakura left 7 years ago he's never been the same. Out of everybody, he was the only one who had never been able to move on. Even after all these years…he could never forget her entirely.

"...Hokage-sama?" Tsunade continued to feel sympathy towards the Uchiha.

"…Hokage-sama!?" No response.

"BAA-CHAN! OI! YOU THERE?!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade snapped out of her reverie and blinked at Naruto, "Did you say something?"

Everyone looked at Tsunade funny. Tsunade shook her head and looked seriously at Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru, "Okay, well done on the success of this A-class mission. You're dismissed."

Everyone nodded and dispersed.

When the three Shinobis were gone, Tsunade sighed and looked at the papers I front of her. She saw a mission that would be perfect for Sasuke. Knowing that Sasuke had nothing better to do he sent out a bird to get Uchiha Sasuke.

-x-

Outside of the Hokage tower Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky, "Glad that's over! Who's up for ramen?" He then turned towards his team mates with glee in his eyes.

Naruto at age 31 was as loud and as charming as ever. Now married to Hinata Hyuuga he is expecting his first son over the coming months. His obvious like for Ramen had never disappeared and at first he was devastated to have found Sakura gone but with Hinata with him he was able to cope better.

Shikamaru smiled but decline, "Sorry but I promised Ino that I'll go home right after this mission. We're going to be choosing the theme for our wedding for next month."

Shikamaru, Jounin and fiancée of Ino Yamanaka was the only person to have ever made Ino stop crying when Sakura left. Thankfully Ino was able to find good friends in Hinata and Ten-Ten and was now over Sakura leaving.

Naruto nudged Shikamaru slyly, "Way to go Lazy-ass! Make sure you serve ramen on your wedding alright?"

Shikamaru smirked and went on his way. Naruto looked at Sasuke, "So teme…up for ramen?"

Sasuke looked away, "No thanks."

Naruto sighed, "Look you bastard; ever since Sakura-chan left you're like a walking zombie! You've got to move on man!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Have you forgotten how important she was in our lives?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto shook his head, "Teme…she was important to me but I've got Hinata. She's like a sister to me yeah but…she was only really important in your life. She was your wife after all."

Sasuke looked away, "She still is dobe…" he then preceded to tuff his hands into his pocket and began walking away.

Naruto caught up with Sasuke and walked in sync with him, "Oh yeah, you haven't signed those papers have you teme?"

"I don't want to."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "You should, so then you can find another woman to marry and get on with re-populating the Uchiha clan. That's what you have to do anyways right?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "I don't fucking want anyone else!"

"Well you're going to have to because I don't think Sakura's ever coming back and even if she does…do you think she'll go back to you?"

Sasuke stopped walking and just looked in front of him. His face paralysed into an expressionless face. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "You're my best friend and everything Sasuke but…Sakura ran away…from you. She was that hurt if she ran away. Just let it go Sasuke and move on, that's what she'll want you to do anyways."

Naruto walked away feeling sorry for Sasuke. During the time Sakura and Sasuke were married he had been happy for both his former team mates. He no longer loved Sakura but moved on with Hinata.

As a person who was outside their relationship Naruto was able to see everything the couple couldn't about themselves. He did see Sakura hurt and he felt guilty that he didn't' act sooner but he figure Sakura was strong and her love for Sasuke was the only thing she needed to get by. He didn't realise that she was practically dying on the inside.

Sasuke looked like he didn't really care about Sakura. They looked like complete opposites but Naruto saw something neither Sakura nor Sasuke saw. Sasuke did love Sakura but it was on the first stage but it was still there. That's why he was happy for both of them.

He continued to think further but his thoughts were interrupted when something small collided with his legs.

"Owie!" a small voice came from below.

Naruto looked down to be met with the colours of blue and black, the cap on the head of a small little boy. The boy was wearing black shorts and a navy blue high collared short sleeved shirt.

Naruto chuckled and crouched down, "Sorry little guy, didn't see you there."

The little boy was rubbing his butt then adjusted his cap, making sure it was still on properly, "I'm sorry too mister" he said in his cute little voice.

Naruto helped the boy up and the boy dusted himself off then smiled up at Naruto, his dark green eyes shinning with glee. Naruto grinned back, "So where you off to then? Where are your parents?" Naruto asked whilst looking around noticing that there were no adults to apologise for their son to have bumped into a stranger.

The little boy looked around worriedly, "My mom says not to talk to strangers…" he whispered mostly to himself but Naruto heard it.

"Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Now that you know who I am I'm not a stranger to you am I?"

The boy grinned, "Guess Not. My mommy's there!" the boy said whilst pointing at something behind Naruto.

Naruto looked back and saw the Hokage tower behind him, "The Hokage tower? You're mom's there?"

The boy nodded, "Yup! My mommy knows the Hokage!" the little boys said proudly.

Naruto chuckled, "You're mom's a kunoichi huh? Well good for you! I'm going to be Hokage someday you know, I'm having training to become one!" Naruto said smugly.

The little boy looked awed, "Really mister?! That's so awesome!"

Naruto chuckled, "You're a cool kid. What's your name?"

"Kyo! Just call me Kyo!"

"Where you heading? I'll take you there. I know Konoha like the back of my hand!" Naruto cried.

Kyo laughed, "You're funny Naruto-san! I like you!" he exclaimed, "I'm going to the Hokage tower where my mommy is. I was supposed to be waiting for her to come back at the park but I'm worried that bad guys might get her" Kyo said worriedly.

Naruto nodded, "Alright kid. I'll take you to your mommy. Don't worry though I'm sure she's fine."

Kyo nodded, "Thanks Naruto-san!"

Naruto smiled, "Just call me Naruto-nii-san kid! Let's go!"

The two proceeded to skip and jump towards the Hokage tower.

-x-

Sasuke was standing still even after Naruto had gone only minutes before.

Everything Naruto said was true though. He didn't act like a true husband to Sakura and he knew that it was his entire fault that she left him.

But even though he still needed to re-populate his clan it didn't feel right marrying another person beside Sakura. He couldn't fathom the idea of waking up everyday next to a person who was not Sakura or loving another person that is not Sakura.

How ironic, that when Sakura was around he was content but only took Sakura for granted. Now that she was gone she's all Sasuke could ever think about.

A little squawk woke him up and looked up to see a messenger bird hovering above him. He stuck out a hand and the bird landed on it.

Sasuke took out the message attached to its legs and read it. After shooing the bird away he set off to the Hokage tower in an incredible speed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Below him on the streets, he passed a figure wearing a black hooded cloak heading the same way he was going , towards the Hokage tower.

-x-

Tsunade rubbed his aching temples and gritted her teeth. After finishing a pile of papers he had another one waiting to be finished.

"Good God I'm getting old for this…" she muttered under her breath. A knock was heard and Tsunade's headache became worse.

"Come in…" she said, barely above a whisper but the person on the other side must've heard her since they came in.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade nodded and looked for the right papers, "Yes I did. I know you've just come from a mission but I'm giving you a quick c-class mission really that requires you to-"

A knock interrupted Tsunade mid sentence. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the door wondering who the person on the other side is since she didn't expect anyone at this moment.

Sasuke also looked at the door since he felt a familiar chakra signature.

"Come in…" Tsuande said with suspicion in her voice.

The figure who entered was the last person Sasuke thought to enter but the one person he's always wanted to see.

"I'm back, Tsunade-shishou. It's been so long since I've seen you"

Tsuande smirked, "I'm glad you're back, but it's been too long Sakura"

Sakura lowered her hood then stepped forwards, smiling, "I'm surprised you're still Hokage. I thought you'd be fed up with all the paperwork that you'd have already dumped the position on Naruto."

Tsuande chuckled, "I'm getting there. Naruto's training to be Hokage at this moment. The elders have finally warmed up on him and have decided that Naruto was the best choice for the next Hokage."

Sakura looked surprised for a second then smiled again, "He must be over the moon."

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered looking intently at Sakura, his face painted in mild surprise.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke and her smiled dropped, replaced by a blank expression, "Sasuke." she nodded.

"I'm asking to come back to Konoha Hokage-sama." Sakura said whilst facing Tsunade once more.

Tsunade shook her head, "It's like you never left Sakura. You're home had always been here."

Sakura raised a brow, "Good to know that I wasn't important enough to make a big impact on people's lives."

Tsuande paled a bit, "No I didn't mean…you were terribly missed. You even caused for a whole person's life to stop working normally." She said whilst glancing towards Sasuke who was still staring at Sakura.

Sakura scoffed, "I just met up with Lee on my way here. He seemed happy with his girlfriend."

Tsunade chuckled whilst Sakura just looked oddly at her. Sasuke managed to slap himself to attention and finally brought himself to say something.

He caught hold of Sakura's elbow and looked at her eyes, "Sakura, we need to talk."

Sakura could feel chills running down her spine just by the mere sound of his deep baritone voice. She cursed inwardly at how easy Sasuke could sway her feelings just without even trying.

Even though the grip on her elbow was neither tight nor uncomfortable, she wretched her elbow free of his hold and managed to look blankly at him, "I couldn't agree more Sasuke. I need to tell you something very important."

But before Sakura could say anymore a knock interrupted her from doing so. Without permission the door swung open and Sakura was attacked by a figure in blue.

"Mommy!" Kyo cried whilst hugging her mom's legs since he was so small.

Sakura looked surprised as she looked at her son attached on her legs. She then looked at Naruto who had a sheepish look on his face in response to Sasuke's and Tsunade's glaring expressions.

Sakura smiled down at her son and picked him up. Kyo hugged her mother and Sakura placed a kiss on his forehead tenderly. She faced Naruto's now surprised look when he finally noticed Sakura in the room and smiled, "Long time no see Naruto."

Everybody in the room was looking wide eyed at Sakura holding Kyo lovingly. Kyo looked at Sasuke and tilted his head to the right, "Mommy…this mister looks so familiar." He softly said.

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes at that moment.

Sakura has a son…

A son…

Maybe even a husband no doubt.

He felt hurt in his insides and he had the urge to just kill something or someone at this point. His destructive thoughts were broken by a shrill voice, courtesy of Naruto, "Sakura-chan?!"

Naruto's face spread a grin and he immediately attacked Sakura with a hug, sandwiching Kyo in the middle.

Sakura kicked Naruto away, "Naruto, you Baka! You were hurting my son!"

Kyo jumped down from his mother's arms and took out a kunai and glared at Naruto, "I might find you funny Naruto-nii-san but no one's allowed to hug my mommy like that except me!" Kyo cried, his voice filled with jealousy.

Sakura giggled at her son's protective gesture and scooped him up. Placing two kisses on both his cheeks, "Thank you Kyo-chan, but uncle Naruto's my friend and I can beat him up myself okay?"

Kyo crossed his arm, kunai still in his hands, and pouted, "But he hugged mommy!"

Sakura sternly looked at Kyo, "Haruno Kyotarou, where are your manners? You're in the presence of your parents and the mighty Hokage."

Kyo hung his head then slowly and regretfully got out of her mom's arm. He faced Naruto and bowed, "I'm sorry Naruto-nii-san." He then faced Tsuande and bowed graciously, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

He then bowed towards Sasuke, "I'm sorry too Daddy"

Tsunade gasped and Sakura cringed. Sasuke was so surprised but just stared at the little boy in front of him with his moth slightly agape.

After a couple of moments of silence Sakura spoke up, "This was the thing I wanted to tell you and…" Sakura glanced at Naruto's all out shocked face, "…I think we should talk about this in private."

Sasuke shook his head and managed to compose himself, "Uhhh…Yeah…" his eyes still trained on Kyotarou.

Sakura turned towards the door and looked back, "Kyo-chan, time to go sweetie."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, mesmerized by her sweet voice and breathtaking smile. Kyotarou seemed to think so too since he broke out into a huge grin and ran towards her mother, taking her hand in his.

Sakura smiled at her son and held his hand as if never letting go. She then turned towards Sasuke, "Sasuke, you're coming right?"

Sasuke numbly nodded; still dizzy by all the surprise he'd had to endure. He looked at Tsunade, "I'm going to have to decline that mission, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade still shocked can only nod her head.

When Sasuke and Sakura along with their son disappeared out of sight, Naruto looked at Tsuande, "Teme…has a son…"

Tsuande nodded, "Sakura…has a son too. The Uchiha's son."

Both of them looked at the door, "Who would've thought." They both said in unison.

-x-

Sakura watched Kyotarou run around the park playground and smiled. Beside her Sasuke was also watching Kyotarou play, still thinking over the fact that he has a son and that his clan was beginning to take shape.

"When were you planning on telling me this Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a slight anger in his tone, thinking how she dare keep something important like this from him.

"I wasn't going to plan anything Sasuke. In fact at first I thought it was for the best if you didn't know at all." Sakura said in a calm voice.

Anger bubbled in Sasuke's stomach, "He's my son! I have every right to know that he exists!" he said in a harsh but hushed voice so that Kyotarou won't hear.

Sakura glared at Sasuke, "I wasn't going to tell you that you have a son so that you're current life with your new family wouldn't be destroyed!"

Sasuke scoffed, "What family?"

Sakura looked genuinely shocked, "You haven't…remarried?"

Sasuke put his folded hands underneath his chin, his elbows resting on his knees. His sight was trained on his son's figure running around and smiling like an ordinary boy, "I've been busy"

Sakura was infuriated, "For 7 fucking years?!"

"I've been busy" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura shook her head then looked at Sasuke, "You're 31 Sasuke. You're an ANBU captain whose life is always on the line. God knows for how long you'll live?! You've gotta settle down and actually find a-"

"Am I really the father?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura sighed and let Sasuke change the subject, "Yes you are. And before you ask how it happened, it was the time when you because ANBU captain. We were drunk remember? Things happened that led to…other things and…you get the idea." She said with a light pink on her cheeks which Sasuke thought looked nice on her. It's been such a long time since he last saw Sakura at all let alone blush. She's never even done that when they were married.

"Why tell me now?" Sasuke asked, looking directly into Sakura's green eyes.

Sakura was hypnotised in Sasuke's gaze but caught herself before she was too absorbed. She looked away then answered, "Because I can't bear to see him looking so sad whenever he sees a father and his son laughing and having fun."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, her eyes filled with sadness and pleading, "He needs a Father who can train with him, who can teach him guy stuff who will make him strong and proud. I realised that there are some things a mother can't offer to her son."

The atmosphere was tense as Sasuke and Sakura looked into each other's eyes. Sasuke marvelled at Sakura's beautiful eyes and remembered that this was one of Sakura's qualities that made him fall in love with her.

Their stationery moment was broken when they heard Kyotarou come over to them. "Mommy, can I take this cap off now? It's really annoying!" Kyotarou pouted.

Sakura motioned for her son to move closer and took off the cap. His hair was the exact replica of Sasuke's hair when he was still young.

Now that Sasuke had a better look at him, he seemed like a mini young Sasuke minus the eyes but it was so dark that from afar it could be mistaken for black.

Sakura ruffled Kyotarou's hair and giggled. Kyotarou beamed at Sakura; "Nee Mommy, I look like Daddy don't I?" he then smiled up at Sasuke.

Sakura giggled, her laughter making Sasuke's heart miss a beat, "Yes, you are your Father's son indeed." She said with pride in her voice.

Kyotarou suddenly jumped up and down in eagerness, "Mommy, can I show him that thing I do? You said that when he sees me do it he'll be so proud!"

Sakura smiled, "Alright."

Kyotarou looked up at Sasuke then closed him eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened in recognition and the words Kyotarou cried made his chest swell with pride.

"Sharingan!" Kyotarou opened his eyes to reveal his Sharingan in its first stage, the two tomoes.

"Look Daddy! Look at me! Are you proud?" he said with hope filled eyes.

Sasuke smirked and ruffled his son's hair, "So very proud…my son."

Sakura smiled feeling immense happiness at the father and son scene before her.

For the rest of the day, Kyotarou became more acquainted with Sasuke whilst Sakura watched them bond. Sasuke suggested that they sleep in the Uchiha compound. Sakura hesitantly accepted, finding it hard to decline Sasuke's offer whilst looking down at her son holding hands with Sasuke, a happy smile on his small face.

-x-

Sakura kissed the top of Kyotarou's forehead and smiled loving at his sleeping face. She tucked his protruding leg underneath the blanket and quietly walked out of the room, sliding the door shut.

Outside of her son's room, Sasuke watched the entire scene with a sad smile on his face. He wondered if his mom ever came in his room in the middle of night to make sure he was fast asleep and comfortable.

Sakura seemed to notice Sasuke distance gaze at the door and shook him awake, "Sasuke, you okay? You kinda spaced out for a bit."

Sasuke looked at Sakura's worried face then shrugged, "I'm alright…thanks for worrying." He muttered.

Sakura flinched back then turned away, "I wasn't worried or anything."

"We've got some things to discuss…" Sakura led the way down the hall and into the living room whilst Sasuke followed.

They both sat down on the dining table opposite each other.

"Now that you know that Kyotarou's your son, what do you think?" Sakura asked softly, inside she was dreading that Sasuke would just cast away their son and pretend that he never existed.

But contrary to Sakura's thoughts Sasuke smirked, "He's definitely my son. I'm proud of him."

Sakura smiled a sad smile, "Good…because he'll be living with you from now on."

Sasuke looked sternly at Sakura, "What do you mean by that Sakura?"

Sakura raised a brow, "I mean it as I say it. He'll be living with you from now on. What's not to understand?"

Sasuke glared, "And where do you come in this?"

Sakura glared back, "No where, that's where. I can't stay here but Kyo-chan obviously can't leave now. He need you more than me, the six years he's been with me are enough for me. I can leave him to you feeling content knowing that you actually accept his existence and have grown fond of him."

Sasuke fisted his hands, "Why can't you stay?" his voice getting louder.

"I'm needed at my last village. Even though I hate to be parted from my son, this is for the best." Sakura said calmly but her voice was louder than Sasuke's.

"That's bullshit Sakura and you know it! Why can't you stay here and live with me with our son?"

Sakura stood up, the chair making a screech when pushed back. Tears were threatening to fall out of Sakura's eyes but Sakura vowed to herself to stay strong at times of emotional peril. But even though her tears never escaped, her bottled feeling did.

"Because it worked so fucking great the last time didn't it Sasuke?! Because everything was perfect and fine and I wasn't dying every time you wouldn't look at me!"

Sakura tuned away, her arms folded on her chest, and scoffed, "Yeah, and my heart wasn't broken beyond repair and you loved me."

Sasuke just turned away, feeling guilty and hurt, for everything she said was true and he knew it…except the him not loving her part because he did love her…he just realised it too late.

But now that Sakura was in front of him, back into his life, he was given a second chance, a second chance he was going to take advantage of.

Sakura glance out of the corner of her eyes Sasuke's defeated form. Guilt pricked at her heart and inwardly kicked herself for worrying about Sasuke.

"I'-I'll…think about your offer." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke looked up so fast he thought he had whiplash. His eyes remained on Sakura's form as she walked away from him and into the hallways to sleep.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand though his hair, he hoped with all his might that Sakura would stay and by some miraculous reason that she'll love him again, but that's thinking ahead of time.

For now his hopes should bet on Sakura staying and hopefully, in due time, he'll be able to mend her broken heart and make up for all the mistakes he's done to her because he loved her and he needed her to accept that, one way or another.

**Aiisha101**


End file.
